


Remember who you are.

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: Neil with DID [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Lion King (1994) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Nicky takes care of one of the littles.





	Remember who you are.

**Author's Note:**

> So many of you asked for it, so here it is.  
> Feel free to argue with me on Andrew's reaction if you think he'd react in a different way (bear in mind, it's the first time any of them met one of the littles).  
> Promise that the next story with a little will be more sweet.
> 
> As always, thank you soooo much to all my DID consultants, I appreciate all of you soooo much <3

Nicky relaxes on the couch with Neil sitting next to him, talking to Andrew.

It’s a lazy afternoon, they got back from practice and none of them really has any homework to do, so they’re been just sitting around and trying to find something interesting to do. Or Nicky does, at least.

He keeps flipping through the channels, each one more boring the the previous one, until he hears a gasp coming from next to him. He looks over to see Neil watching the TV with big eyes.

“Lion King!” Neil exclaims excitedly, putting his legs up onto the couch and sitting cross legged while he leans forward towards the tv. “I love, Lion King,” he ads, this time a bit more quietly, but with the same, childish voice.

Nicky frowns deeply at his friend, before he glances up at Andrew for answers, but his cousin just watches his boyfriend carefully.

“What the hell?” Aaron asks from the beanbag as he turns to also look at Neil.

“Shut up,” Andrew says to his brother, his intense stare still settled on Neil.

The auburn haired boy only glances up at Andrew, probably to see if the other was talking to him or not, but then he quickly looks back at tv again, sighing happily as he watches Simba growing up as he stayed with Timon and Pumbaa.

“What’s happening?” Nicky asks, as he glances over at Andrew again. Well, he is pretty sure he knows, Neil switched with another alter. But none of the people Nicky knows would act this way and it makes him a little uneasy, as he has no idea how to act around them.

Nicky looks over at Aaron, but the other just shrugs, clearly not knowing what is happening either. The blond frowns and winces and when Nicky turns back he sees Neil picking his nose and then wiping his finger down on his shirt.

Okay, that is weird for anyone to do.

“I’m out,” Aaron simply announces, before he gets up and just leaves the dorm, leaving the three of them alone.

Nicky sighs and glances over at Andrew. It is clear that his cousin’s thoughts are going a hundred miles a second, so he decides that he should take the initiative this time.

“Hey there,” he says to Neil’s alter, to get their attention, “can you tell me your name?”

The other looks at him and sends him a very cute, but also very childish smile, where his upper front teeth are hooked over his lower lip.

“My name is Cody. And your name is Nicky, right?” The boy replies.

Nicky smiles and nods at him, “yes, that’s right, I’m Nicky. How did you know that?”

“Abram told me,” the boy just mumbles, before looking back at tv.

Nicky hums, watching the other for a moment, before he take another look at at Andrew. For the first time ever he can tell that his cousin is in distress, although Nicky can’t figure out why exactly.

“Hey, Cody, can you tell me how old you are?” Nicky asks, instead. The alter doesn’t seem to be an adult, or anywhere close to it.

“That many,” Cody replies, showing off six fingers with a proud face “I’m big boy.”

At that moment Nicky hears Andrew’s gasp, the blond practically jumping off the couch as if it just caught fire or something.

Cody glances at the blond, before he just starts picking his nose again and watching Lion king, not seeming too bothered by Andrew’s strange reaction.

Nicky frowns as he looks up to his cousin, trying to figure out what was wrong. Andrew just watches the boy with big eyes, his hands clenched into fists by his sides and his breathing fast. It is the most emotional Nicky has seen the blond in a very long time, and it doesn’t help that it seems like he is having a panic attack.

“Nicky, can I have some juice plea-” Cody gasps and covers his mouth with his hand, before he giggles “Abram said that I can’t say please in front of uncle Andy” he tries to correct himself, facepalming his forehead at how silly he is.

Oh. Oh shit. Nicky quickly gets up and walks over to his cousin, careful not to touch him. He isn’t even scared of getting stubbed or anything, he just doesn’t mean to make the situation any worse.

A moment earlier Andrew and Neil were talking quietly, probably even flirting in their own way, and now in the body of Andrew’s hot boyfriend is a small child. Nicky can’t even imagine how much it is messing with his cousin's head at the moment.

“Hey, Andrew, come on, let’s go get some juice for Cody, okay?” Nicky says in a soft voice and when he still gets no reaction, he just stands between Andrew and Cody, blocking the blond’s view of the other.

It takes a moment for Andrew to collect himself enough to nod and lead the way to the kitchen. Nicky follows and makes sure to stay away from his cousin even more than usual.

“I think you should go to the roof and have a cigarette” Nicky says and sighs at the sharp look Andrew gives him in return.

“I think you shouldn’t tell me what I should or shouldn’t do,” Andrew replies, trying his best to sound as bored as usual. Nicky doesn’t buy it at all, but decides not to point it out.

“Don’t be an idiot. You clearly need a moment to think this through. I’ll stay here with him,” Nicky assures.

Andrew looks back towards the couch through the kitchen door, clearly debating it.

“Andrew, you trust me right? You know I won’t do anything to hurt him.”

“Like you weren’t planning to get into his pants the moment he arrived into PSU?” Andrew replies, this time not hiding the sarcasm in his words.

Nicky just rolls his eyes at that, “that was Neil, this is not. I can tell the difference, okay? This is a child and I will take care of him as a child, while you go and have a moment to yourself to get your shit together”

Andrew only mumbles something in return, that Nicky doesn’t understand. After a moment the blond finally lets out a long sigh and nods.

“Text me when Neil comes back,” he only says, before he makes his way out.

Nicky takes a deep breath and gets some juice for Cody, before he comes back into the living room and sits down next to the boy, handing him the glass, “here you go.”

“Thanks,” Cody says and takes a big sip, before he just happily watches TV, clearly enjoying the film.

Nicky watches the other, trying to understand how it is possible that in the body of an adult male is a six year old boy at the moment. He tried to do some research, tried to be the best friend that he could, not only for Neil, Sam and Stefan, but for all of the alters. It’s still hard for him to comprehend, no matter how hard he tries.

Cody puts the glass away when he’s finished with his juice and moved closer to Nicky, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. Nicky hums, as he glances down at him.

“So… uncle Andy? Am I uncle Nicky?” He asks the boy, curiously.

Cody smiles and nods “Yeah. And there’s also uncle Matty, uncle Kev, auntie Renne, auntie Ally and auntie Danny” the boy says, counting them all down on his fingers.

Nicky hums as he frowns softly “What about uncle Aaron?” he asks.

Cody looks up at Nicky with a small wince “Neil doesn’t like him and told me not to call him my uncle. He then said some naughty words, but I can’t say them” he explains.

Nicky just raises his eyebrows, trying not to laugh and for the next hour watches Lion King with Cody, until the boy falls asleep with his head on Nicky’s shoulder.

About 20 minutes later, Neil is the one to wake up and after Nicky explains to him what happened, he goes to talk to Andrew.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments (especially comments) will be very, very, very much appreciated.
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
